nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Merlin/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Merlin poster.png|Merlin's Wanted Poster The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|The Seven Deadly Sins from ten years ago Merlin 10 years ago1.png|Merlin's armor from ten years ago Merlin full appearance.png|Merlin full appearance |-| Plot= '}} Arthur on his horse.png|Merlin invades Liones along with Arthur's Holy Knight army Merlin made the illusion disappeared.png|Merlin makes the illusion of the Holy Knight army disappears Cloak Figure standing behind Vivian.png|Merlin levitates behind Vivian Chapter83Last.png|Merlin reveals herself Merlin teleport the group to the Royal Chamber.png|Merlin teleport the group to the Royal Chamber Merlin erasing Perfect Cube.png|Merlin erasing Perfect Cube Merlin leaving with Bartra and Arthur for Camelot.png|Merlin leaving with Baltra and Arthur for Camelot Bartra return from Camelot.png|Merlin return Baltra back to Liones ---- '}} Merlin appeared in Elizabeth room.png|Merlin appeared at Elizabeth room Merlin befriend Hawk.png|Merlin befriend Hawk Hawk on Merlin head.png|Hawk on Merlin head Merlin using Absolute Cancel on Gowther.png|Merlin using Absolute Cancel on Gowther ---- '}} Merlin using Aldan.png Merlin barrier.png|Merlin reveals the barrier that she puts over Camelot Merlin_Object_Teleportation.png|Merlin uses Magic Cancel and Object Teleportation Merlin stone.png|Merlin petrified by Galand's Commandment. ---- '}} Mages trying to turn Merlin back human.png|Mages trying to turn Merlin back human Merlin speaking through her sacred treasure.png|Merlin speaking through her Sacred Trasure ---- '}} Merlin using Exterminate Ray.png|Merlin using Exterminate Ray Merlin vs Grayroad.png|Grayroad terrified of Merlin Merlin using Endless Whirl.png|Merlin using Endless Whirl Merlin captures Grayroad.png|Merlin captures Grayroad Merlin destroying the castle.png|Merlin destroys the entire Liones castle Merlin protecting everyone with Perfect Cube.png|Merlin protects the group with Perfect Cube |-| History= Blackout Arrow.png|Merlin using Power Amplify to strenght Gowther's Blackout Arrow ---- The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Merlin along with the other Sins from ten years ago Merlin rendering Meliodas unconscious ten years ago.png|Merlin rendering Meliodas unconscious ten years ago |-| Special Chapters= '}} Merlin using Aqua Dress.png|Merlin using Aqua Dress Merlin using Wave_Dragon.png|Merlin using Wave Dragon Merlin using Fire_Storm.png|Merlin using Fire Storm Merlin and Meliodas drinking.png|Merlin drinks with Meliodas |-| Covers= Volume 10.png|Merlin on the cover of Volume 10 Volume 15.png|Merlin on the cover of Volume 15 Volume 27.png|Merlin on the cover of Volume 27 Chapter85.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 85 Chapter87.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 87 Chapter95.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 95 Chapter100.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 100 Chapter101.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 101 Chapter103.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 103 Chapter115.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 115 Chapter119.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 119 Chapter120.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 120 Chapter121.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 121 Chapter127.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 127 Chapter129.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 129 Chapter135.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 135 Chapter149.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 149 Chapter161.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 161 Chapter170.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 170 Chapter171.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 171 Chapter176.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 176 Extra 10.png|Merlin on the cover of Extra Chapter 10 Chapter191.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 191 Chapter195.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 195 Chapter200.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter218.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 218 Chapter231.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 231 Chapter232.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 232 Chapter242.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 242 Chapter248.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 248 Chapter249.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter250.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 250 Chapter251.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 251 Chapter257.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 257 ---- Issue14 35.png|Shounen Magazine 35-2014 (Includes Chapter 87) Magazine Special 2014-07.png|Magazine Special 2014-07 Issue17 11.png|Shounen Magazine 11-2017 Issue17 17.png|Shounen Magazine 17-2017 Anime Character Profile= Merlin in armor 10 years ago.png|Merlin in armor 10 years ago Merlin appearing in Meliodas' flashback.png|Merlin on Meliodas flashback Merlin Armor.png|Merlin as she appeared in her armor 10 years before |-| Plot= '}} Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago Seven Deadly Sins finding Zaratras dead.png|Seven Deadly Sins finding Zaratras dead ---- '}} Merlin revealing herself.png|Merlin revealing herself Merlin_Teleportation.gif|Merlin teleport the group to the Royal Chamber Merlin erasing the Perfect Cube.png|Merlin erasing the Perfect Cube Merlin's Absolute Cancel.png|Merlin's Absolute Cancel Merlin's tattoo on the neck.png|Merlin's tattoo on the neck Merling teleporting Baltra and Arthur to Camelot.png|Merling teleporting Baltra and Arthur to Camelot ---- '}} Merlin using Absolute Cancel on Gowther.gif|Merlin using Absolute Cancel on Gowther ---- '}} Merlin using Perfect Cube to preotect Arthur and Elizabeth.gif|Merlin using Perfect Cube to preotect Arthur and Elizabeth Merlin equips Diane.gif|Merlin uses Magic Cancel and Object Teleportation Merlin Petrified.gif|Merlin petrified by Galand's Commandment Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries